The invention relates to a method for displaying holes to be drilled when drilling holes into rock with a rock-drilling rig having control equipment and a display belonging thereto, and measuring means for defining the direction and position of the drill rod, by using a pre-designed drilling plan that is defined using a three-dimensional coordinate system relative to the rock and that defines for each hole to be drilled a starting point and an end point in accordance with the direction of each planned hole, and in which method, for drilling the hole, a projection according to the drilling plan of the planned hole is displayed on the display of the control equipment on a transverse projection plane of the holes to be drilled, and a projection of the hole created when drilling according to the current position of the drill rod on said projection plane in accordance with a target length set for the hole.
The invention further relates to a method for directing a drill rod when drilling holes into rock with a rock-drilling rig having control equipment and a display belonging thereto, and measuring means for defining the direction and position of the drill rod, by using a pre-designed drilling plan that is defined using a three-dimensional coordinate system relative to the rock, the method defining for each hole to be drilled in the coordinate system a starting point and an end point in accordance with the direction and length of each planned hole and, for drilling the hole, a projection of the planned hole is displayed on the display of the control equipment as a line segment on a transverse projection plane of the holes and, correspondingly, a projection of the actual hole created, when drilling according to the current position of the drill rod, as a line segment on said projection plane when drilling in accordance with a target length set for the hole.
The invention further relates to equipment for displaying holes to be drilled when drilling holes into rock with a rock-drilling rig having control equipment and a display belonging thereto, and measuring means for defining the direction and position of the drill rod, by using a pre-designed drilling plan that is defined using a three-dimensional coordinate system relative to the rock and that defines for each hole to be drilled in the coordinate system a starting point and an end point in accordance with the direction and length of each planned hole, and display means for displaying on the display of the control equipment a projection of the planned hole as a line segment on a transverse projection plane of the holes and, correspondingly, a projection of the actual hole created when drilling according to the current position of the drill rod as a line segment on said projection plane when drilling in accordance with a target length set for the hole.
Today, in rock drilling a great number of holes are drilled with automatic tunnel-boring machines whose operation is based on a pre-designed drilling plan and automatic control. For performing and monitoring the drilling, the drilling plan, the positions of the drilling rig booms and the relationship of the actual drilling of holes with the plan is typically displayed on a graphical user interface of the drilling rig on a display by means of a 2D-projection view. The view displayed on the display is utilised, for instance, in positioning the drilling boom to the planned hole so that the directional symbol of the boom is exactly on top of the symbol of the planned hole.
This projection uses various simplifications, such as a fixed 5-m drilling length or an actual planned length of the drill hole. However, in known embodiments it has been necessary for the positioning of the boom, for instance, to use a fixed length and, on the other hand, in monitoring the drilling, it has been necessary to use a projection according to the actual drilling length. This projection variation has complicated the work of the user.
When using a projection corresponding to a fixed drilling length, the problem is that the relationships of the end points of the holes do not correspond to the actual situation. Correspondingly, when making a projection according to the actual length, the planned or actual holes are not comparable, and holes of different lengths and different angles may have completely similar projections on a 2D plane. Also, if a projection according to the actual hole length has not been combined with a boom symbol projection on the basis of the length of the nearest hole, the presentation is misleading to a user, since parallel and equal-length projection lines on the display do not guarantee that the planned and actual holes are in fact parallel.
A significant problem in both projection manners is also that a user not knowledgeable in trigonometry easily gets the misconception that if the hole and the end points of the boom symbols meet on the display, the actual and intended end points of the hole also meet. However, this is not always correct, and the problem occurs in special situations, in which the hole to be drilled cannot be started at the planned starting point.